A Haremalia Fic
by Deviched
Summary: A Wakfu OVA AU where the marriage went though and they spend their first night together.


Harebourg takes a seat next to the princess starring outside of the bay windows, leaning onto the white wood that juts outwards of the window frame and letting his stripped shirt hang off the edge. He edges forwards enough for the Saddia to take notice of him, drawing her attentions from the view of the misty dusk of Frigost outside and onto the man.

The Xelor does his best to hide his more dejected expression before asking the princess, "Are you having regrets of the arrangement, Amalia?"

She notes of the more sodden tone of the man and shifts herself to fully face the Count, pulling the soft grey velvet of her fur necked nightgown with her. "No, I have no regrets for our arranged marriage, it's for the best of both of our kingdoms…" Amalia absentmindedly twirls her hair with an index finger as she continues, her husband listening intensely. "This is a lot to take in… From traveling with the Brotherhood of Tofu, almost singlehandedly leading my kingdom, and now, newly wed to the Count of Frigost." Amalia meets the eyes of the Xelor before her and straightens her back at the word of another hierarchy figure, remembering her own mannerisms as a fellow royalty.

The Xelor draws a hand to rub her shoulder, urging her to relax. "I understand you all too well," reeling back, he averts his sights onto the world outside, recollecting memories of instances he's been pressured by his title of Count. "We both know the hardships of watching over a nation on our own, the responsibilities entirely on us for the welfare of our people." Amalia sighs at the truth the man spoke and adjusts her legs to lay flat and resting at her sides. "But now… we can carry the burden of our empires together, Amalia." The Saddia raises her head at the call of her name, turning to see the man still watching over the villages below outside of the window with a soft, proud gaze.

Harebourg lets out a quick amused huff, commenting, "You should tell me about your adventures with the Brotherhood sometime. I'm glad that your life wasn't always confined on your island and you were able to spread your wings in your youth." The man takes a moment to properly phrase his next words. "And… if time allows, Frigost only needs one ruler, as proven for many years now; you could perhaps take the occasional time off to undertake another venture with your friends."

Amalia perks up at the mention of the group that has become a second family to her, unknowingly beaming at the prospects that she may be able to adventure with them again. "Really? But is it okay for the Countress of Frigost to leave for trivial matters such as hanging out with friends?" She squeezes the bottom of her gown, anxious for Harebourg's answer.

"You are a Countress in Frigost, but you are still a Princess to the Saddia Kingdoms. I've ran this kingdom by myself for a long time, I could always cover for you when you decide that you need some time away to reconnect with past companions, or if it needs to be discrete, a private meeting with old allies," he lightly jokes to soothe Amalia's worries.

"I want to make things easier for you, Amalia." He turns to the woman with a faint look of wistfulness. "At least, to help you grow more comfortable in Frigost." Harebourg shifts sideways closer to Amalia and gestures for Amalia to reciprocate.

She takes his lead and scoots to his side, close enough for their clothes to touch. The Count extends his arm across the back of the Saddia, letting his fingers brush over the soft textile of Amalia's nightgown before stopping to hover his hand over her shoulder. "May I?" he asks as his eye meets Amalia's.

Feeling her face flush, Amalia turns back to the window and nods in small increments, stuttering, "Ah, y-yes." The warm hand cups her right shoulder and gently moves her closer to the man beside her, the side of her head now resting on Harebourg's collar.

The Saddia picks at the lower half of her gown, shying away from how quickly things became intimate before letting a lighthearted smile cross her face. Contently sighing, she presses herself onto the man, prompting the Xelor to lower his head and rest his chin on her hair. "I… don't know what to say. Thank you," she whispers.

The two lean on each other in a comfortable silence, letting the ambiance of the frosted continent lull the both of them into a sense of serenity. Harebourg lets his hand slide down to Amalia's arm, if only to let the thin chill from the window reach her right side.

Before the former princess could doze off, the thumb of the hand on her arm swirls on the fluff of her gown, wanting to keep her awake. "Ah… Were you just about to sleep, Amalia?" Harebourg leans downwards slightly to check, almost touching noses with Amalia who was looking upwards at him for the same incentive. She immediately averts downwards, inadvertently burying her face into Harebourg's shirt. The Xelor lightly chuckles at the act before rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. "Forgive me, I'll let you rest, Amalia."

"No…" Amalia muffles into the cloth. "I'll be fine." She lifts her head slightly, the furred neck if her gown beginning to tickle her. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about, Count?"

Harebourg hums in response, loosening his embrace with Amalia momentarily. "I wanted to talk about that, actually. When in privacy, Amalia, I want us to temporally abandon the heavy titles of Count and Princess and the regalities that come with it…" Amalia looks up to the Xelor once more, a curious look in her eyes, wanting him to elaborate. Harebourg returns the look briefly before looking away, knowing that Amalia isn't fully used to his presence yet. "I want you to call me by my first name, Jacquemart, or Astron, my middle name, if you prefer." He lovingly looks down to Amalia again before nudging her to touch foreheads.

Amalia runs the pronunciation though her mind a few times. "Alright, Jacquemart…" she mumbles, trying not to laugh at the feel of the thin silver hair of the Xelor's as they graze over her cheek. Harebourg draws out a long breath and returns to his former position, pleased that Amalia is saying his more personal name.

The Saddia stretches her arms and yawns, the night getting to her. She uses her feet to move a decorative pillow of the windowsill towards her to hold and moves up to snuggle closer to the warmth of her husband. Harebourg couldn't help but to let a warm smile cover his face at the adorable gesture and uses his left hand to move her green bangs behind her ear as she slips into a more comfortable position closer to his neck. He adjusts a pair of pillows behind him and slowly leans down on them, keeping Amalia close to minimize jostling. The man pulls down his shirt for a flat cushion for Amalia to easily breathe as she uses his arm to sleep on.

Harebourg spares the rest of his time awake planning out their arrangements together, but soon drifts off with the help of both the light tapping of ice hitting the glass and the princess that lays next to him.


End file.
